Annie and Finnick The Beginning of Everything
by bluewaterwings
Summary: How Annie and Finnick met. Love comes to you sometimes at the most mysterious times, in the most mysterious places, and you fall in love with the least likely person. READ AND REVEIW! I NEEED REVEIWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first fanfiction. Instructive critisizm is always welcome, expecially for my grammar and spelling! **

**Please pardon my grammar and spelling.**

*Flashback*

Annie Crest was sitting at the edge of the beach, the water gently lapping at her feet. Every time the cold water hit her feet, she squealed quietly, surprised by the cold water. Even though she was here for over an hour, she still haven't adjusted to the cold tempreture of the water.

She squealed again.

"Scared of the water?" Someone taunted a few feet from her. She turned her head.

"No, Finnick!" She cried out, trying to sound angry, but failing.

"Was that squealing I just heard?" Finnick teases.

"No." She abruptly said.

"I don't believe you."

"You never believe me."

"That is true." He says, walking over to Annie. Annie frowned.

Annie was the youngest of three. Her older sister was twenty, her older brother was 13, so was Finnick. Finnick has a younger brother that was Annie's age, nine, and two older brothers, one that was eighteen, and one that was twenty two. Annie's father sold fish in the market, while Annie and her mother mended and sold nets. Finnick's family was also in the fishing business, but always stealing fish from the Cresta's stock. It angered her father a lot. The Odairs would fish on the Cresta's small strip of beach, stealing baits from the traps and stealing fish from them. The Odairs prospered from stealing, while the Cresta's were losing money.

The Odair boys were pretty handsome and charming as was the Cresta girls beautiful, with their heartbreak brother, like the Odairs. Though once you see through their film of pretty, they aren't very nice at all. Most of them were cocky and annoying, bugging you at the worst times possible, they wren't very nice to Annie. Not really.

*End of Flashback*

"Tie this blue bow in your hair Annie." Annie's mother says, handing her a bow.

Annie was wearing a white plain dress that reached her knees and a pair of black flats. She had her hair up in a ponytail, with a bow. It was the reaping and everyone was in a state of gloomyness, not everyone was up to see the next people to be reaped.

Annie was ten, finnick and her brother, 14. She stepped out of their little beachhouse, with it's new coat of expensive paint and it's ricity rackity stairs. She was closely followed by the rest of their family.

She stood with her parents, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen, we don't have to get too excited right now! It's just the beginning!" Said Raymona Gersillia, at the podium.

Everyone started muttering. Raymona Gersillia was trying to keep up her cheerful expression as long as she could. Annie tuned out for most of the speeches, but came back to reality when it's time to draw the names.

"Girls first, ladies and gentlemen." She says, the tension heightening as her wickedly long heels against the stage were the only sound. She walked there like she had all the time in the world.

"Ashley Andersea." She says, you could hear everyone relax their shoulders except for the relatives of the tribute.

"Boys now." She says, making her slow walk to the other end.

"Finnick Odair."

And you could hear his parents crying next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! SECOND CHAPTER! I'm going to try to update everyday! I'm pretty good at that with all that free time and stuff, especially during summer (unless I'm too busy having fun)

Annie didn't bother to visit Finnick. Sure he was a friend. Sure he was someone who teases and taunted her. Sure he made up part of her world. But raging wars inside of her didn't decrease, it stayed in her chest, a heavy rock that made it hard to breathe. She made her long trek to the beach. She sat on the beach, feeling the sand blowing into her skirt, her feet half submerged into the water. Since that day, Annie has matured, her freckles starting to pop out, and her eyes a bit bigger. She was taller. Finnick, on the other hand, was a lot taller. He was well-musculed, and much more cuter.

Annie sighed and leaned her head against the rock. She fell into a deep sleep despite the cold waters.

She woke up, almost six. She jumped up, her feet throughrougly numb and dashed off to the house, bouncing up the steps. She flung open the door and said a scratchy, "I'm home!" She dropped her shoes and dashed up to her room and landed on her bed, her head hitting the pillow with a soft, "ohf." Sound. She sat there, looking at the celing, deciding wether or not she should allow people do disturb her or not. The debate in her head was broken by her older brother storming into her room.

Annie abruptly sat up staring at her brother, "What?" She asks, annoyed.

"Whatever, just making sure you were here." He says.

"What?" Annie asks.

"Nothing, you know what? Get something to do, don't mope around, I'm the one whos supposed too." He says.

That stung.

Annie stood up stiffly and walked to the door and stepping out, letting the sand slide over her feet. She walked to the ocean and stood there, staring at it, calm and beautiful, as her dream to be. She wanted to be like the ocean. She sat there and stood there.

Annie woke up and stalked to the kitchen, her mother was busy with cooking, although enemies, the Odairs were here to watch the broadcast.

Finnick….

Finnick was on T.V. with his hair styled in rich capitol clothes. Just a simple blue cloth, rippling around his hips, holding a trident. The predator and the sea. Finnick. Annie gently smiled and her mouth was slightly agape from the sight of Finnick, so… underdressed. The crowd was going wild for him, so I guess looks do bring you somewhere in the Capitol.

Annie sighed and adverted her eyes for a moment, fousing on something else as President Snow dronec on about something. She closed her eyes and imagined Finnick as he was in District 4, beautiful and natural. Not marred and alien-ish as the Capitol. That wasn't Finnick. Finnick would never do that. Annie sighed and looked back at the T.V. It was dark and off, everyone gone. She stood up and stiffly walked to where everybody was, and the silence lay thick on the table.

Finnick….

Finnick was there again on the T.V. His handsome ace with the expensive black suit, blue tie, black pants, and dress shoes with a tinge of blue. District 4. Her eyes drowned in Finnick's beauty for a moment then adverted her eyes again, only tuning in slightly from the television noise….

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Caesar Flickerman says.

"Nope." Finnick replies, popping the 'p'

"Naw… there has to be a special girl for someone as…." He says, leaning bck to gaze on Finnick.

"Handsome as you." He finishes.

"Well there is no one." Finnick says, with a hint of a smile.

"Waiting for one of your fans to claim you?" Caesar Flickrman says, raising one eyebrow

"Could be the possibility." Finnick replies.

"You see that? One of you could get lucky! Again this is Finnick Odair of District 4!" Caesar yells, the crowd louder than ever.

Screams and shouts fill the air from the T.V. My heart thumps rapidly in my chest.

I know that part of me is just waiting for him to die.


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry for this really really annoying and short chapter, I know. But I got bored and stuff I NEED REVEIWS NOT ONLY READ BUT REVEIWS! No offense, but you people anger me just reading and no reviewing is like… TORTURE to a writer. Like seriously. ANYTHING ANY STUPID COMMENT WOULD WORK!

Sorry for this really freaking lame chapter, and I'm sorry I will totally make it up to you people with 2 action packed chapters tomorrow IF. And I say IF SOMEONE REVEIWS! LOL I love bargaining.

I know I'm kind of droning on or something! I wish everyone in the world would see this I'm planning on starting on a Harry Potter one, and a The Mortal Instruments one

Also read my Hush Hush fanfic! A few spoilers tho… in second thought, don't read it unless you already have read Hush, Hush, and GO READ IT NOW (the book) THEN GO READ MY FF! hope you like this one (probably will not since it's a super short chapter, but still.

The weeks went by, the rock on her chest seemed to grow, flattening her, until she could barely breathe. She was there, every morning watching FInick go through everything and at the verge of death. She sat there on the edge of the sofa waiting for some arrow or spear protruding out of Finnick's neck, or a knife at the stomach. Waiting for him to be killed by phsyo animals, and poisoned berries. Waiting for any possibily that could make him die.

But he didn't.

After the Victory tour, he's going to come home. Home to the Odairs and live a normal life. But life wouldn't be normal anymore. With the fact that the Odairs are going to move the other side where those Victory houses were, and Odairs were more of less.. rich. While the Crestas were stuck here in the old house. The Odairs were everything they wanted to be, rich, powerful, and famous. And they got it. But now, knowing them closer, they didn't want to be all that, they just wanted enough to feed their family, and enough is an understatement while feeding three growing boys.

Waiting at the trainstation, Annie was always fidgeting, a crowd gathering behind her. The train was here. He was home.

And Finnick stepped out of the train, the sunlight striking his blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mossshine: **thx! I'll continue!

LOL all of you other people! YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED FROM ANOTHER STREAM OF BORING CHAPTERS! Give your thx to Mossshine because she saved you from boringness

Annie POV

Finnick and I locked eyes. He gave his winning smirk, and like most girls, I furiously blushed. He was cleaner, his eye's still the same blue, but somehow… haunted. He has grown slightly taller, and he had a much more muscular build. I smiled slightly at him, but he didn't smile back. I stared at him. Screams filled the air, most of them girls. Fans. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

They moved to the village. The fancy new house. They were hosting a party there. And the Crestas were supposed to show up. We did.

Mother made me wear a green dress that stopped at the knee. She handed me a pair of black heels, my hair pulled back into a bun. And we walked. We walked there. No money to hire a transportation.

We knocked on the door, Finnick opened it. I smiled at him, this time he smiled back.

"You clean up well." I finally stated after everyone filed into the kitchen, only few people were still in the living room. Rosa Jepenings and her friend Esha Yolund. And a few other select people, a few other select people who will most definitely eavesdrop on our conversation. Most girls in my year and a year above, and two years above. There were a few that were Finnick's age. Most definitely all of them were trying to hook up with Finnick.

"I could say the same for you." Finnick says. I just nodd.

"How is this," I gesture around our surroundings, "…place going out?"

"Pretty good, bigger than I thought." He says.

"It is quite large." Rosa chips in. I close my eyes in annoyance. Finnick saw this and chuckled.

"It most definitely is." Finnick says.

"Since it's so big… possibly a tour would do." Rosa suggested. _Screw Rosa. _

"Later then." Finnick says. I breath in and out. Finnick doesn't notice my annoyance. Finnick did not accept to do the tour, nor did he decline to do so.

"When's dinner?" I ask as politely as I could muster.

"It should be…" Finnick started.

"Now! Dinner!" Finnick's mother, Mrs. Odair called. I laughed.

"Exactly." Finnick says, as I walked to the dinnin room.

The dinning room was quite pretty there was a glass chandelier, a long mahogany table with a vase of flowers in the middle. China plates, glasses, and metal untensils were there. Plates were plattered on with fried fish, squid, all kinds of food. It was like living in the Capitol. It was like bringing the Capitol here, a Capitol feast in traditional District 4, fish.

The meal was quite filling, the fish filled me up.

"Full?" Finnick prompted.

"Very." I agreed, thinking back to the meal.

"Let me show you something." Finnick says, taking my hand, I could feel all the girls behind me silently groaning. I floating feeling burst in my chest.

"Don't you dare follow." Finnick warned to the others, giving off his award winning smile. I was almost jealous that it was directed to me.

He guided me through winding paths, stopping here and there to show me where other people lived in the Victory Village. We came to the end and trampled through a lot of bushes, the twigs snapping and scraping under my feet, but the ground under Finnick was silent. I blushed at my clumsliness.

We came to a private beach.

There was a sign at the front, in straight, formal letters, not the ugly scrawl of a kid, was written, 'PRIVATE BEACH. TRESSPASSERS WILL PAY. FOR VICTORS ONLY'

I stared at the sign uncomfortably. Finnick noticed.

"It's okay, your with me, also, not much people come here anyways." He says smiling. I let me pull me to the beach. I sat down in my original position whenever I'm in front of the beach.

"It's lovely Finnick." I murmmer.

"Of course it is Annie! Why would I show this to you then?" Finnick questions.

"Well… I don't know, possibly to gloat in front of my face that you actually have acess to this place?" I muse

"Of course not!" Finnick protests.

"Why would I do that." Finnick says softly, kissing me on the cheek, then made soft, slow kisses to my mouth.

"Mmm…" I moan. Finnick smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Your 2nd promised chapter! (I got this whole huge plot planned so these juicy stif is gonna draggggg on to like… idk the 5th? 7th? And then they get boring then I'll need to spice them up again LOL

Annie POV

_Wait… Why am I doing this? Is Finnick making a **move **on **me**? _

I broke the kiss.

"What?" Finnnick asks, a bit annoyed that I broke it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Kissing you? What else?" He says, as if I was stupid.

"Nothing." I mumble back stupidly.

"Excuse me, but I would like to resume." He says, I was blushing. And hard.

And it hit me in the face.

"Don't you have your slutty little Capitol girls to go make out? Why me as a victim?" I ask quietly, getting up, dusting off my dress and taking a dash out.

"Wait! Annie! Annie Cresta! Come back here!" He says.

_With dignity, he has dignity for making out with slutty Capitol girls? _I snort, thinking bitterly.

"Annie." Finnick says, catching up to me then taking my arm. Since the hunger games, he has become way stronger. I used to be able to writhe out of his grip, but now his grip was like an iron vise, unyielding.

"Let go!" I yell.

"Let go!"

"Annie… just understand." Finnick says quietly.

"Understand what?" I say irked.

"That was all for paparazzi." He says.

"And I thought better of you to actually _give in _to paparazzi." I seeth.

"My life was at stakes!" He yells.

I have no comeback to that.

So I run. I run away. I run away from everything.

While I run, I do myself a favor.

I wipe that memory away.

And I arrive at the beach.

And come back. Acting like nothing had happened, and we were still just friends.

Instead of a betrayed Annie.

And a heartbroken Finnick.

Days I just walk along, buying this and that, cheap and flimsy. Sometimes a necklace made out of wire strung with a single demented peral. Sometimes partly empty bottle of nail varnish. Usually five crakers with sliced salmon, and small canteen, the size of a fist, full of water. I just walk around the market, it was reeked with the smell of fish.

Then comes the darker part of it. This place was fo those who hunt outside the boundaries, and people who actually buy them. This place was for drunkards and gamblers, for people who steal and take, and don't apologize. This place wasn't for me. But yet, I venture onward.

Every district has something like this. A black market. District 12's was called the Hob, that was rumored from the Victors who actually been there. Ours is called the Fij, just a random name made my a random commoner. And it stuck. That was the same for the Hob. I guess.

My breathing became shallow, and my steps became light, tiny stepps. I gazed around. The walls of the buildings crumbling, a lady with a shopping cart yelling, 'cans! Empty cans!' A lady selling liquor, drunkards littered around the small place. A market with necklaces nicked from Capitol citizens, one full of colourful pencils. One selling spears with iron heads, tridents, nets that were carelessly woven.

I went to one of the necklace. I stared at the pair of peral earing.

The woman at the wooden, chipped counter game me a toothless smiles.

"Like them lithle girlie? Their onth shale jushth for you!" She says.

"How much?" I ask.

"For a pretty lithle girlie like you? How about…" She says, then says a price triple of what I have in my pocket.

So I just smile and leave, sighing in dispointment. I buy a sliver o bread and eat it, sittin down on some steps. I stand after I finnish and started to walk. Out from my corner of my eyes I think I saw a flash of blonde. Was that finnick? I turn to look directly at the fiqure, but he/she was lost in the crowd.

I sigh and start come.


	6. Chapter 6

LOL I am sooo sorry for that last word in the last chapter, it was supposed to be 'home' but I accidentally wrote 'come' so it made the whole sentence sound… dirty. Well here is your next one. Also I might be stopping Hush, Hush for a while (make new plot) and also my TMI (the mortal instruments) series, so I hope you get updated on that your next juicy thing chap!

ANNIE POV

Chapsticks were expenive. Five dollars for an inch of it. It came in a small packet with a different color for a different flavor. Vanilla flavor was much more expensive, six dollars per inch, but at the food district, it was five. Vanilla flavor was much more common there. Chapstick was needed duriin the fall, when our lips get dry by the cold wind. Then, I would go and buy two inches for our family, ten dollars, my father's weekly income. He would make fifteen dollars, but five dollars income tax.

The Chapstick we bought were always rosemary, it was one of the cheapest, for it was found commonly in the bushes around the beaches. For two months, our house would smell faintly of rosemary, for when someone was going outside, they would carefully open the lid, dip a finger inside, swathe the minimus or les amount, apply and head out. It was a very costly thing, but it was somewhat nessesary, as mother put it. Two inches of chapstick could last us a week before fall, fall, and then a week after fall. Rarely do we find small packets of chapstick on the ground, beucase people clutch at it tightly, this very expensive thing, and one is to be careless to leave about something that was five dollars. Not. Good.

It was fall, mother has handed me ten dollars, the most I am allowed to handle, I would walk stiffly to the market place and go to a shop called, 'Cosmetics Hut', whish was baisicaly a hut next to the beach. I would clutch the dollar bills, and put it on the counter, saying 'Two inches of Rosemary Chapstick please.'. The lady would take the money and hand me my two packets, and I would run home, away from the distractions that could lead me to losing th two inches.

It has been weeks from my encounter with Finnick, and I have avoided him, or tried too. It was rather hard, for every thick group in public consisted of Finnick standing in the middle, because of my curiosity, despite my knowledge of the high possibility of seeing Finnick, I always went. Weaving through the croud expertly and standing in the middle. There, Finnick would usually stand, telling about some story about his childhood or in the Hunger Games and people would fawn at him. I'd stare at him calculating at he would, sooner or later, spin around, stop me and smirk. I'd frown and turn around, weaving again to go on with the task I was set with.

He was always the playboy type (**Lol I just love those type of people XP in my words, 'swoon worthy')**, his brothers really made an example. Lounging on the chairs in the lunch room durin school, like there were more things better to do that go to school. Now that Finnick actually has a good shower, he looked better than ever. I wouldn't say this in front of his face, public or not, because most likely the bane of my exictence is to put some reality in his mind, not that he could get all the girls that he wants, which was true.

Rumored was that he goes to the Capitol every weekend on a plane. His business there is secretive, but it didn't matter to the whole District 4, it just mattered that he was free, or open, or in other words, 'date-able' or not taken by any other girl. Probably more than 75% of the population of girls in District 4, and the Capitol, and a bit from the other districts to pay a ton to be with him for one night. I bet the Capitol has already done that. Place bets on him. It's disgusting. I wouldn't tell that to the public, or else he'll be shunned, and then he'd get mad at me. I don't want anyone to be mad at me.

"Annie!" Someone yells. Finnick.

"What?" I snap.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

I laugh bitterly, "Why? You think I'm going to a strip club? I'm going home."

"Chapstick?" He says, looking at the small coin like packages.

"Yes?" I ask, hiding them behind my back.

"Why rosemary?" He asks.

"What's wrong with that?" I question.

"Vanilla is much better." He says. I stiffen.

"So?" I challenge.

"Why don't you buy vanilla?" He prods.

I frown, "I don't give a crap to what you think."

_I don't want to look poor…._

It suddenly dawns on him. I could see it in his face.

"Hey," He says softly.

"Hey yourself." I mutter.

"I can buy an inch for you." He says.

"I don't need it." I say stiffly, putting my chin up high. He laughs and tries to drag me back, but I stand there.

"Fine be that way." He says, and turn to leave, to see a mob to engulf him again.

I sigh and head for home.

Sorry if you thought it was boring but this is just like the beginning of the 'semi-big' thing.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! LOL YAYYY MY FIRST SUCESSFUL FANFICTION! LOL, that actually is going somewhere… XP Hope Ya'll Like It! I have this freakishly slow computer so updates will probably be every other day. One day (1-2h because of slowness) to write it. And then one day (3h because of slowness, crashing) to update.

Frowny faces were never anything I always liked. Though today, it seemed nessessary. District 4, District-Wide School for All Ages is open today. Only those who look like they can possibly make it. Possibly. Not always. Possibly. They at least have a chance. And they hope that there are more people with chances than not. Usually they take some random people just to make the years scoop look more…promising. But they're fooling no one. No one but President Snow who does nothing, and the Mayor.

"Welcome back!" The chirpy Hailie Johanson chirps, the intercom screeching. Everyone covers their ears.

I'm in the halls of the school going to my class. I stop at my locker and press the numbers onto the keypad installed. _4-48-19 _It clicks open. I take out my five-subject notebook and two pencils, a eraser.

"We are back from another premier of the Hunger Games!" She yells into the microphone.

"This years winner is Finnick Odair! From _our District!_" She says.

This isn't the most exciting news since all the celebration and specialty has worn out.

"We got a winner this year! So we hope that one of _you!_ Will bring home the awards next year!" She says. A round of tired clapping starts.

"That's the spirit!" Says Hailie through the intercom.

I weave through the crowd and stand in front of my class door I'm going next.

"Finnick Odair is here, his school, to teach techniques! Be thankful and gracious to him! He is teaching without payment. Not that he doesn't have enough money." She says.

This makes me stop.

_What? _

The crowd is buzzin around me. Mostly the girls.

I ignore the thought and open the door.

"Morning Mr. Heineiz." I say.

"Morning Miss. Cresta." He replies.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait.

The rest of the class files in. Rather slowly I may add.

"Class, today we will learn about the edible plants." He says.

_Survival Class. _

Blueberries- fruit

Agave- root

Sunflower- plant

"Class. This is important. One of the most dangerous plants is called the BOTDOTS." He says, writing on the board.

"It full name is the Berry of the Dephts of the Sea. It is dangerous and kill you when it's half way down your throught." He says.

_Nightlock._

"Class is done."

Everyone rushes to the door. I file out, awash with the croud.

Next was battle training.

I walk to the clearing where the training was held.

There was a small croud at one end of the field.

_Finnick._

_Is he teaching us?_


	8. Chapter 8

about the 'botdots' thingy. I don't know what I've been on, what I was doing when I wrote that. But it was stupid. So puhhh-leaseeee forgive me for tht moment of stupidity.

I stepped into the clearing to see that all-too-familiar huddle of girls. They were all in the girls uniform, blue bottom, white top, white and blue bows for the hair. I was wearing a blue short-skirt, white blouse, with a blue/white bow to keep my hair in a ponytail. My friend's sister gave me a pair of knee-length white boots with blue bows.

So Finnick Odair is here to teach.

"Class, settle." Mr. Reinheinz says, gesturing in a up-and-down motion to sit down and be quiet.

"Ok, so as you see, Mr. Finnick Odair is here to teach you guys." He paused. A buzz ran through the crowd of ten-year-olds. Finnick is 14 right now, he's turning 15 in a week.

"Half of you are going to learn with Mr. Odair here, and half with me. We'll switch during the half mark of the lesson time." Mr. Reinheinz (re-in-high-n-z?) says.

"The clip-board is there," He says, pointing to the grass near a lumpy rock, "Go and see which teacher you have for the first session."

The crowd of boys and girls streamed to the clipboard, I lagged behind, dreading the moment when I find out who's going to teach me.

I reached to the clipboard and searched for my name…

Annie…

Annie Baulimer.

Annie…

Annie Cefiliter.

Annie…

Annie Cresta!

I traced my finger from my name to the name directly across from it.

Finnick Odair.

I groaned.

"Wait children!" Mr. Reinheinz calls, "There has been made adjustments!"

"What is that?" Some one called.

"The teacher you have been assigned to will be your teacher for the rest of your year!" He calls.

I groaned.

Great. Just what I needed huh?

This is going to get intresting…


	9. Chapter 9

How was the last one? Sorry it was pretty short. And I'm pretty short of reviewers too….. no reward for the first one XP LOL most of my new stories would be reward for first reviewer, I wonder how long I would have to wait to see the first? XP those who already have rewards will not be giving a second one tho. LOL I have a question. I've seen those stories where it says lemons, or limes, or 'just bit of lemonade', what does that mean?

I slowly walk over to where Finnick was standing, of course, in the middle of that all-too-familiar huddle of girls. I pushed through the crowd and stood in front of him. I eye him quizzically, or as quizzically as I can, but probably ended up looking weird with my eyes twitching, but oh-well. I lean on one foot, arms crossed in front of my chest, my hair flying loose. I see him looking at me. I smile in my best venoumously-sweet smile and turn around, making sure that my hair whipped around and spread out, reaching close proximity of his skin, but not quite touching it.

Finnick catches my arm. I turn around instantly.

Everyone hushes.

"What?" I hiss, as low as possible, though closer to a whispher, it still sounded like a shout.

He just smiles, that play-boy, bad-boy smile that makes every girl's heart melt. And that disgusted me. I frown and slap his wrist, he didn't let go.

He smiles, "Don't you know not to hit a teacher?"

The color drained from my face, so he's going to send me to the principal's office. But instead, I put on a brave face and said, "no." I slap his arm.

"Let go." I say again, my voice steady, or as steady as it could be in this type of situation.

He doesn't reply.

Nor does he let go.

I wriggle my fingers from his clasp and withdraw, edging to the far end of the crowd. Whispheres flew through the air.

"So class." Finnick starts as if nothing had just happened, the voices died out.

"First thing; swimming." He says.

"What?" A boy says, raising his hand, "There' no water around here."

"That you know of." Finnick says and turns his back to us, walking away, "Follow me."

We follow him through the shrubbery to the ocean, a clearing. I scuff at the sand.

"I believe your outfits double as swimming wear?" He asks.

Nods.

"Go change." He says.

I jump to the shrubbery, so as the other girls, the boys stay in the clearing with Finnick, he was wearing swim trunks. He takes off his shirt and the girls awe at his bare chest.

I peek out, and see that he boys were almost changed, a true gentlemen, most of them, did not peek into the shrubbery. I take off my shirt and roll the sleves in, the shirt up, and fold under the armpits, I flip it inside out and smooth it on a rock. I take off my boot and skirt, flip the skirt inside out. I got a bikini. A bikini top and a waterproof skirt. I take my boots and follow the other girls. Other girls bought the one piece sets, I bought the bikini-skirt set. I can feel Finnick's eyes analyze me as I step out. I can feel eyes boringing into my body, the perverted eyes that follow my every movement and the other girls that follow me.

Finnick dives itnot he wter and marks a rock with a blue ribbon.

"Swim here." He yells. All of us get redy on the beach, the water licking our toes.

"Go!" He yells and we splash forward, the sun hot, the cold water. It felt good on my skin. I flipped over on my back and swam all the way over to the rock. It was relaxing, although I wasn't there first, it didn't really matter, it wasn't a race.

"Go back!" Finnick says.

We swim back, us and Finnick.

"It's time for a race!" He calls out, a chourus of whoops came from the boys.

"I'm racing with you." He says, and gets ready.

I'm pretty good, so let's see who wins.

"Go!"

And we dash off, all swimming for the rock.


	10. Chapter 10

So… next update! I need someone to PM me a load of FF definitions (like fluff, and lemons, and lemonade, and lime, and stuff like Clace) PLESE~~~

Have fun peeps~!

"First!" Annie says, taggin the rock,

"Are you sure?" Someone says above her. She looks up,

"Oh hi finnick," She says

"I think you got the rankings wrong." He says

"I don't think so," Annie challenges

"Race back!" Finnick yells, lunging to the water.

"FIRST!" Annie says, jumping fron the water to the sand.

"That time you got it right!" Finnick says, laughing.

"Class end!" He says, and everyone dashes off.

**Annie's thoughts….**

_It isn't rare to fall in love with a teacher._

_I mean especially if he was a victor._

_There are teachers that are only a year older than the students he is teaching._

_Maybe even the same age._

_He isn't very older than me._

_Does he like me?_

_Maybe._

_I think I'm falling for him. That is unacceptable. brother would be extremely happy_

_That is unacceptable too._

**Finnick's thoughts…**

_Annie has become prettier, and a lot faster at swimming now._

_She is cute, I think I love her._

_But why her? Why not th capitol women._

_Because they aren't normal._

_Annie is normal._

_How about halie? Or nadia? Those are girls too._

_It' Annie, it has to be Annie._

_But I don't want to drag her into my world._

But he rebelled his own thoughts.

"Hi Annie," He said, after school was over.

"Hi Finnick," She replies, without looking over, gingerly picking her way through street.

"How's it going?" He asks,

"Pretty good,"

"How's Con?"

Her heart sank, so he was just askinga bout Conner, her brother,

"He's as annoying as ever," She replies sourly.

"Naw, he isn't that annoying,"

"You have no idea," She says and reaches the front door of the Cresta house

"Bye," She says over her shoulder and ducks inot the house.

CONNOR POV

"Hey Fin," I say, scuffing the sand on the beach,

"Hey Con, what's up?" He asay

"nutin much, you?" I reply

"Same,"

"Hows the estate?"

"Pretty good, moms estate over all the sugar we have now,"

"Mmm…"

"How's your cove?"

"Dirty as ever,"

"Ha, well lean it up and organize,"

"You probably have maids and such,"

"Nope, mom wants to do everything by hand,"

"That' not possible,"

"That's what I'm trying to tell her,"

"Good luck with that!"

I punch him on the shoulder, he punches me bac, soon it became a playful fistfight.

"Hey!" Someone scream over the roaring in my ears

"Straighten up," Finnick says.

"Yep," I mutter.

It was Annie,

"What'll u fightin for?" She asks, rowning, arms across the chest, tapping her foot

"Nothin," I say, "Now go away,"

"Whatever," She says, her hair blowing in the wind,

"I come here to have my own free time to find you two fighting like your enemies,"

"Freinimies," I correct

She rolls her eyes and mutters something along the lines of "Childish"

She takes off the white shirt she's wearing and then her short-shorts and dives into the water, her swim suitfitting her body perfectly.

"Hey isn't it cold?" I ask my brotherly tone commign back, worried.

I touch the lapping water

"Not really," She says and starts swimming.

As a citizen in district four, we have no real pants, but just swim trunks.

I take off my shirt and dive in.

"Liar," I scream and swim over to her, I'm twice as fast, and Finnick is twice as fast as me.

I quickly catch up to her and take ahold on her ankle,

"Let- ahh- gooo- muff- of me!" She says, her head dunking into the water, unable to swim.

"Liar," I say again,

"Let go!" She yells, writhing and squirming in my grip, I let go and she zooms forward, to pop a few feet away from me.

"Get away! I'm trying to find my peace here!" She says,

I roll my eyes and swim to the shore.

"So?" Finick says when I tug my shirt back on,

"So what?" I ask,

"Whatever," He says.

But I swear, I think Finnick was blushing. And Finnick never blushes.

I think he's got it bad for Annie.


	11. Chapter 11

**ok I was reading this story and I realized how much it _sucked _! So I'm gonna make it up to ya'll and update (I PROMISE I"LL _TRY_) good ones like 3 times a week. To all of my awesome fans and the ones who gives me instructive criticism! And I know, I know, I know how bad my spelling and grammar is. **

**Enchanted –Taylor Swift.**

**I'm gonna soon do one like 3 chappie one on either The Mortal Instruments or Hunger Games with everything I can do for my beta readers because all of these suck and I will be making them better, like seriously.**

Annie was swimming. The sand molding around her feet, the harsh wind blowing, but Annie ignored it. The trees swung haphazardly, the rocks rolling around. Annie jumped into the ice cold water, breathing in the moment. She surfaced, took a breath of air and dove back in, passing schools of fish after fist, their scales skimming her skin. Her braids that she tied were falling apart, the rubber bands falling to the sea floor. She dove to retrieve them, pricing number flying around her head, it would take her roughly two years to earn back the money to buy more bands for her hair.

The pressure rose, her lungs started to hurt, pressure rising. Her hands skidded against the sand, just brushing it, then she was forced to rise. A gasp of fresh air, she wiped the hair out of her face then she continued, diving down. Then she grasped the two rubber bands, but her foot got caught in a tangle of seaweed. She thrashed, the grasp on her foot tightened, trying to take a firm hold at the sand, she slipped, laying face down on the sand, suffocating her, she coughed, water filling up her mouth.

_I'm going to die, _she thought, and the world drowned in the black and she faintly felt her head hit small rains of sand on the sea floor.

Finnick looked outside and saw a small figure dart across. _What was a person in their right mind doing in this weather? _He thought, and looked at the darkening sky, the trees that danced and swayed against the force of the wind. Finnick opened the door, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He saw the figure go toward the general direction of the sea. _Swimming? _He walked onwards going through the shrubbery. He saw the figure, it was much too slim to be a boy. She dove into the sea to surface roughly 10 feet away from the shore. He sat there as her slim figure bobbed gently in the waves. Soon her shadowy figure in the sea disappeared and he felt a twine of anxiety. _Deep diving? _He frowned, soon she resurfaced to dive back down.

Two minuets passed.

Two became three, three became four, soon Finnick decided to go. He tok off her shirt and dove into the water, the cold stung at his sin, making it go numb. He opened his eyes and looked at the sea floor. There was a form in the sea floor. He dove and saw a foot tangled in the seaweed. _Is she dead? _As he neared he saw two rubber bands lay limp in her hand, he saw it was Annie. _Annie? Annie! _He untangled her foot and took her lifeless hand in his and dragged her to the surface and pulled her onto the beach.

'Annie!' Finnick says. No movement. _CPR?_

He gently shook her body. One. Two. Three. She coughed out water.

'what?' Annie asked, sitting up. A rush of relief crashed on top of Finnick.

'annie! I though you wouldn't survive!' Finnick says,

'oh, oh, oh ok,' Annie says looking at Finnick.

_What is Finnick doing here?_

'hi finnick?' Annie managed.

'hi annie, what were you doing?' Finnick asked her.

'I was trying to find my…' annie says, grasping for her rubber bands.

'my rubber bands…' she finished, shifting

'oh that?' Finnick says

'I think that's still on the ocean floor,' he say.

'what?' annie asks, incredulous. Everything seemed so loud in her ears now.

'where those important?' Finnick asks.

'yes, they were two dollars per band,' she whispered.

'I can buy you another pair,' finnick offered.

'no! I _do not _accept charity,' Annie said.

'it's not charity!' finnick protested.

'whatever, I'm gone,' annie says, and stands up and runs to her house.

Mother screams.

'what mother?' Annie yells.

'come here Annie!' she yells.

Annie dashes to the kitchen. Mother is grasping a small bundle. Money.

'to annie,' mother reads.

'how much?' Annie asks.

'four dollars' mother says.

'you got a rich admirer,' father says.

_Two dollars per band._

_I'll pay for you._

_No! I don't accept charity._

_Finnick… _Annie smiled and said, 'you take it mother,'

_What is he going to do now? _

So hows that?

How about…. Idk 3 reviwes for another good one?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. So my The Mortal Instruments people who read my stories will get really effing pissed with me because I'm deciding to like finish this story in like 3 weeks, and then go to my rest so I can continue on others. Of course I'll still be here and I'll have to continue to update. I have to confess that I like my Hunger Games crowd better because you people are awesome and actually review, which is great! The Mortal Instruments people like deathly quiet, I mean seriously, I like live for your people's reviws *or I'm just trying much more hard to please your people, so it's either you people have higher expectations or you people speak up more often, but that doesn't matter, because both ways you people are great. Now don't go around telling others I said that or else they'll have my butt, but oh well. Just telling you guys to keep this up *winks (your reward is better chappies and your craved ending will come faster). **

**Soo heres my next one, also tell me if you want one of these on each o your chapters:**

**Finnick: Where's Annie?**

**Me: buying rubber bands.**

**Finnick: liar, she gave all the money to her mother!**

**Me: yea? And what cha gonna do about it?**

**Finnick: I'll force you to give the money back to Annie.**

**Me: Fail, and how do you plan on doing that?**

**Finnick: you'll have a reward?**

**Me: That involves you?**

**Finnick:…. Maybe?**

**Me: oh well. **

**Annie: Shut up guys and here's your next chappie**

**Finnick: what's up with the 'chappie'?**

**Me: Shut up or else I'll hire the whole Hunger Games crowd to abduct you to alien land.**

'hi' someone whispered into my ear. I jumped.

'what?' I asked, annoyed.

'where's your', he flicked my hair, 'rubber bands?'

'I gave the money to my mom, she needs it,' I reply back smoothly.

'what would you do if I put another four on your windowsill?' he asks.

'Finnick, quit wasting your money, four is too much' I said.

'it's not that much,' he says, shruggin it off.

'it is to me,'I protested.

'I'll give you ten' he says.

My eyes widened, 'no, no' I stammered, 'I'll lose it'

'I could give more to you,' he says.

'ok, forget it, I'm here to buy carrots **(A/N ok, I know some of you will bug me and say why carrots? But what do you want? Blueberries?) (A/N oh and I have no GRUDGE AGAINST BLUEBERRIES)**' I say.

I reach the organic market that has the most organic veggies and fruits in district 4, whih isn't very organic. I stare at the sign.

The only thought that flies through my mind _what?_

How could it be thirty cents per carrot? I only brought sixty cents. I frowned. I needed four carrots, one for each of us. I sighed, I need a dollar and twenty.

'two carrots please,' I said and swapped the sixty cents for two carrots.

At the corner of my vision I could see Finnick's brow furrowing. It's amazing that crowds weren't swarming around him.

'just two? But isn't there four in your family?' Finnick asks.

'yea? And? So? Mother and father will have half each, and my brother will have a whole,' I said.

'how about you?' Finnick asks. **(A/N ok I just noticed that rubber bands cost more than carrots, but… idk why but that bothers me, nd it's not changing though…)**

'I can go without,' I said, feeling the cold skin of the carrots.

'no, I'm buying you another two,' finnick says.

'no! Finnick, I've stolen to much from you, the chapstick, the four, and now sixty cents? I can't owe you that much!' I said, taking ahold of his arm and trying to pull him back.

'okay, okay, fine!' finnick says.

'and no more anything on the windowsill!' I warned.

A sly smile spread on Finnick's face, 'maybe' he says.

I narrowed my eyes.

As expected, later, I see, this times, two bundles on the windowsills.

'mother, I could only buy two carrots, it's thirty now!' I explained to mother as I spotted the items.

Unfortunately, mother spoted them too, and she took it faster than me.

'to annie' mother said, handing me a package. I opened it, four dollars, I sighed, exasperated.

'to annie's mother' said another one. She opened it. four carrots. Now we have six carrots.

'oh!' mother said.

'you do have a pleasant admirer, he's rich,' mother said,

flustered, mother said, 'we can't accept these, if you know who they are, kindly remind them we don't accept charity,'

'yes, yes of course mother,' I said, plotting revenge at Finnick.

**Ahh,… windowsills… XP**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYYYY omg, omg I'm updating again! Ok, I need like more reviews, and also to Kitykate2002 the reaping might not even be in this story! I might have to make a second one, btw, I'm going to have Annie and Finnick: The Beginning of Everything, Annie and Finnick: The Middle of Everything, Annie and Finnick: The End of Everything. OK. I need you people to either comment (you don't need an account) or PM me wether Finnick dies or not. Umm, also if Annie is like, really really mad, or like just a little bit mad (or crazy). So I need those. XP so I guess here's your next chapter? **

**LOL **

**OH yea and also PM/comment/review if you wnt one of those convo between me and story people like this:**

**Finnick: MAKE HER ACCEPT THE FOUR DOLLARS.**

**Me: maybe.**

**Finnick: SAY YES**

**Me: no?**

**Finnick: ACKKK…**

**Annie (all innocent): What are you guys doing?**

**Me: …**

**Finnick: …**

**Annie: …**

**Annie: What?**

I decided to 'accidentally' bump into Finnick. That means taking a random walk down Victor's Village and stop and stay in front of Finnick's house, see him nearing the door, dash in another direction and walk 'innocently' over and say hi. Oh boy, it's going to be awkward. Yay.

So I was walking and I see Finnick not even in his house. Good. This is going to be even less awkward than I expected.

'Hey Finnick!' I greet him.

'Hey Ann.' He replies.

'Don't call me that!' I protest.

'Ok Ann,' He says and puts on his most endearing smile that makes me feel like my insides are melting and butterflies are popping out of their cocoons in my stomach.

'shut up,' I say, and reach to slap in on the shoulder, but he catches my hand.

'sorry' he murmers.

'it's ok,' I said.

'so,' I continue.

'yea ann?' Finnick asks.

'stop with the charity'

'what charity?' Finnic asks, although I know he knows exactly what were talking about.

'four dollars and the carrots,' I reply smoothly.

'I can stop with the carrots, but not the four dollars ntil you buy the bands,' he replies.

I pout, 'then why don't you go get the bands?' I ask,

'because I now you'll keep on the rejecting the money, and seriously it's quite cute,' He says.

_What did he just say?_

'Mr. Finnick Odair, did you just say I'm cute?' I ask, peering at him inbetween my fingers.

'yea and?' He asks, taking my hand and dragging me into his house.

His house was nicely furnished, with television, and portraits, glass bowls full of fuits. A soft feathery couch, and rug. Fake granite counters, and wooden cooking utencils, stainless pots and pans, with steel forks and knifes.

'wow' I said.

'sit,' he says.

I gingerly sit on the couch and he slumps beside me.

'as I said,' I continued, 'I don't need the four dollars.'

'well it's either you go buy them, or not, because I'm not letting you back into the ocean!' he says, a hint of possessivness and protectivness edging into his voice.

I was startled.

'hey,' he softly says, his face a mere inches from mines.

'yea huh?' I ask stupidly.

He smiles in an cute, attractive way and our lips met. A soft chaste kiss. A moment in bliss and a moment too less.

He smiles.

'you started it,' I say quickly.

He shushes me and says, 'I don't care who started it, I just care that you know,'

'know what?' I ask.

_Dumb, dumb, dumb. _I scold myself.

'because I love you,' he says, and cups my face, kissing my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my forehead and them my mouth. Longer and much more lasting. And moments later I felt the same way that he did. A small like feeling awashed me and I felt like flying. I smiles.

'you look so cute and pretty like that,' he murmers and leans in for another kiss. Another and another, until we couldn't break away and wanted it to never end.

**Huh? How about that. **

**THINGS TO COMMENT/PM**

**Should finnick die**

**Should annie be seriously crazy or mildly, or just a little bit crazy (or if you don't want her to be at all**

**convo between me and characters = yes or no.**

**fanfic language, like smutty, lemons, limes, and such XP. **

**Yuv u all **

**~waterbluewings**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi in request of _gold fire_, since todays her birthday, wait, is today the 13th? My itouch has all the dates wrong and says it's _Friday _the 13th, which is not right. Well, I think it's her birthday today. Well she asked, and here is your 1st chapter. I'll try to get a second, but seriously, my time management is just that tad bit weak. So just hang on.**

**Fin: I don't want a convo.**

**Me: oh yes you do!**

**Fin: you do know that you stole this idea from someone right?**

**Me: *blushes* yea, now shut up.**

**Fin: you shut up**

**Me: I don't want a convo with you!**

**Fin: now that's the spirit!**

The news of Annie and Finnick spread like wildfire. Burning through the town, one word passed on to the next. It became warbled and weird, totally different than the seemingly harmless talk that it started with. Along with the gossip, it burned girl's hearts, and in return, it burned Annie's, and when her's got burnt, Finnick's did too. It was truly a wildfire, killing, rasping, sending it's feiry image upon the district. And the people with the matches are the people who started it.

Roxanne.

Roxanne was the one with the matches, and sadly, Finnick and I were the one with the fire. We lit up Roxanne's match and she set a fire upon. So now my hearts being torn apart with the dirty stares and the angry whispers. No one should live like this. The only thing that's keeping me anchored is Finnick.

'Finnick,' I say as I got into his house.

'Hey Ann,' He replies and jumps on the couch with me. The couch creaks, protesting. I kiss him on the cheek, and in return, he captures my lips with his. My cheeks turn a shade of pink and I look at the screen.

Hunger Games.

'Ann,' Finnick says.

'Ann,' He says again.

'what?' I ask, a bit too harshly.

'Ann,' He says.

'Yes?' I ask

'Look, I'm not leaving you or anything okay? I just need to go back to the Capitol to mentor,' He says.

'How long?' I ask, though I know exactly how long, two months, three tops, but two is a long time.

'Ann, you know,' He replies.

'But I don't want you to leave Finny,' I say, like a small child, leaning on him.

'Finny?' He voices, a touch of amusement in his eyes.

'Why, you know Icky?' I ask.

'whatever, hey, but it's okay,' He replies.

Silence.

'when are you leaving?

'in two weeks,'

'two weeks?'

'yea, I can't stretch it any more, sorry Ann,'

'what?'

Sobs racketed my body.

'it's okay Ann,' he says, soothing me.

His hand goes up my shirt and around my stomach, anchoring me to him. Electricity courses through me, tingling through every tender touch.

A small bittersweet smile comes out on my face,

~2weeks later~

'bye Finnick,' I say.

'anything else you want?' he asks.

A few days ago, I was looking at a small blue dolphin strung on a plastic cord. It was five dollars and our money weren't to be spent on pleasures, they were for emergencies. I was gently fingering it, outlining it, until I was sure I could use a stick and draw the exact thing on the beach.

'anything you want Ann?' he asked.

'nothing,' I quickly said.

'it looks like you want this,' he says, taking it.

'can I have this?' He asks the woman at the stand.

'wait, wait, what?' I ask, trying to snatch it out of his hand.

'stop, stop Ann, it's for another girl,' he says coldly.

My heart sank. _What?_

He bought it, paying, and we walked back to his house.

'do you like me?' I asked meekly.

'of course I do,' he says, startled.

'I have a gift for you,' he says.

I wait expectantly.

'turn around' he says and I sigh.

One hand comes around and cover my eyes, the other places something around my neck.

'now look,' finnick orders.

It was the necklace. The dolphin one.

'Finnick!' I protested, 'you lied!'

He smiles a devilish grin and kisses me on the lip, on my nose, and gently sucked on an earlobe. I could feel his mouth curving into another bad-boy smile as he kissed me, knowing that I was trying to consume my moans.

Now he is standing in front of me, a suitcase in hand, blinking at me.

'n-nothing,' I stutter and the same grin envelops his face.

'I think you needed this,' he ays and swoops me up into a kiss. This time, his tongue, gently licks my bottom lips and I hesitate before opening my mouth and let him take dominance.

'it's ok,' he says, 'I'll meet you later, but I'll be on stage,'

he winks.

'goodbye,' I murmer at his retreating figure.

Part of me hoping I won't be reaped, and half of me hope that I will.

**Sooo? Huh? How about 20 reveiws this time? LOL how about different people.**

**Luv luv**

**~ waterbluewings**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guyyys (and gals) soooo, here's your next chapter. Did I tell you that I'm going on summar vac. On like july 13th? Well I am. Also, my chapters will always be up b4 7pm. I NEED REVEIWS! Please, please, please, please, please, please…**

Reaping day was a touchy subject, it was a even tenser day. Dressed in a blue dress with a white bow, my hair down and combed, I was in what you call 'formal' attire for the district, it all wrapped up with I laced up my shiny black heels, the heels weren't big, not even one inch. Walking outside, my blood drawn, the familiar sting and hiss, then it was all over. I made it to my section. I forced a smile onto my lips as I gazed across the clearing, rocking on my toes then rolling to my heels. It was buzzing with emotion, even Roxanne looked ash white, and the girl next to me frowned in anticipation. Most of the eyes were drawn to Finnick Odair, who was sitting near the podium. A large careless, carefree smile was drawn across his lips, his shoes tapping on the floor restlessly.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls!' The woman on the podium announced. She went through everything, but I just tuned out.

'Girls?' She says and click-clacked over to the small glass bowls.

'And boys,' She says, reaching to the other.

'This time, it's Carter Waverston, and Annie Cresta!' She says, clapping. Dead silence. You could see she was trying hard to smile.

_Walk up. Stay silent. Stay straight. Back up, chest back, head high, shake hands. Raise your hands up. Don't cry. Get out. _

Gettiing into the room, I finally let the waterworks start, let them stream down my face, to my chin, along my neck and down my dress. Dripping from my chin and onto my knees, and through all of that time, only one thought crashed through my mind, _I don't want to die. _And my world crashed around me, and I finally understood it. It was complicated, and messy. And we were forced to compel.

Mom came first. Soothe her and pat her on the back. Then dad, he didn't cry, he stayed strong.

Then my brother.

'I'll tell Finnick to try to keep you alive,'

'don't bother'.

'annie…'

'trust me,'

'are you sure,'

'I know exactly what I'm going to do' _to die _

'well, okay,'

He left.

'wait! Wait!'

'Annie Cresta, this girl says she knows you,'

'roxanne?'

'Annie, I'm sorry, but here,'

something flies through the air, I catch it. It was a necklace, there was a small _A&F _on it. _Annie and Finnick. _

'where did you get it?'

she looks around warily, then whisperes.

'it was before panem, before everything, I found it in my mother's secret compartment'

before I could reply, she leaves.

Then I leave the room, to be greeted my the three people who will be with me during this segment, my metors, and the other person who will be training beside me.

**A&F get it? no? yea? No? whatever. **

**~waterbluewings **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok. If you saw that review from 1 of Ur BFFsInitals-C.L, that person is in fact one o my BFFS and that person has a pretty biased thoughts. That person hates romance (no kissy parts) and also that person likes pretty bloody stuff (finnick dies and annie mad) so that person pretty much likes that. So ignore that, and it doesn't bother me. **

**LOL here's your next one. Btw, there won't be much of annie in the arena. Or possibly I'll just cut the whole thing out. review to tell me if you want to show her in the arena. There's only a few more chapters that's it!**

_Breathe in, breathe out, now Annie, let's do it again. _

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

_Don't hyperventilate. _

_You won't die._

_Your supposed to be here_

_Your going to meet Finnick._

_In _

_Out_

_In_

_Out._

'come one annie, smile,' I said to myself.

'get onto the train and don't, _don't, _faint,' she warned her herself.

'smile like you were meant to be here,' she plastered a smile onto her face.

'now laugh,' her high soprano laugh rang like a bell.

She roamed the halls, her hand gently grazed along the walls. She sung a gentle song, smiling bitter sweetly. The train lurched forward, she cried out a 'woah' and fell back… onto a pair of hands.

'huh?' she said as she swiveled around to see Finnick in all his glory and arrogance.

'every other day, saving a damsel in distress,' He says, smiling down at me.

'well I'd like to say that I _am not a damsel in distress!__**'**_ Annie tartly replied, frowning at his huge ego that seem to balloon bigger every second.

'as you say Annie, whatever you say,' he says, his eyes twinkling in laughter, his smile miscchevious and his poise screaming , 'I don't believe you annie!'.

Finnick said, 'follow me,' and I followed him into dinning room. It was lavish, trays and platters full of food, a small mahogany table with white sheet and blue stripe of fabric across with some lamps on it. I fingers a soft, but firm dessert-like food.

'that's a croissant' Finnick says.,

'croissant…' I murmer.

'there used to be a language called French, I believe they made it there,' Finnick says.

'you believe?' I ask, raising an eyebrow.

'I believe,' he clarifies.

I bit into the soft treat. It was creamy, oily, and tasted of something I haven't tasted ina long time…

'margarine?' I ask, incredulous.

'even better,' Finnick says.

'what's even better than margarine?'

'butter.'

'…butter?'

'here,' he says, and goes to a small little box that opens up and lets out cool air.

'refridgerator,' he says, he takes out two small cubes of creamy colored something.

'this is margarine, this is butter,' he says, pointing to them individually.

He opens the small, cute packages and grabs a butter knife. He slices off a small sliver of margarine for me to taste, it was the same creamy, oily, sweetness I have tasted when I was about two.

*flashback* (**A/n I don't even know if people can remember stuff this early…)**

'ugg… the baby milk they sell here is disgusting!' mother says.

'what do you want to do? Put some spice in it?' father says, a bit angry.

'what's wrong?' mother asks.

'there's nothing you can do about it Mary!' **(A/n do you want it to be Mary? Review and tell me what you want,)**

'I'm going to buy some margarine and mix it in the milk,'

'what? Margarine is expensive! One inch for twenty dollars! You can't buy it! it's a whole two month's electricity bill!' father yells. **(A/N sorry, this is a lot, but it's one inch wide and about 3-4 inch long)**

Mother clicks her tounge, 'not now Henry!' **(A/N henry… good?) **

~*linebreak*~

Mother was back but now, with a small rectangular, creamy looking something. She gently opened the package and scraped off all the excess margarine with a small spoon, then she droped it into the milk. She lifted it to my lips and I drank it, it was much better than this morning's, it was creamier.

*end of flashback*

'and heres butter,' he says, lifting the spoon to my mouth. Butter was defiantly much better, I don't know why, I can't figure it out, but it was better, richer I guess.

Just then, Carter comes in.

'hey Carter!' I call.

'Annie,' he nodds. I smile.

Delilah Derfusy comes in, in all of her heels and fancy clothes.

'girls and boys! Lets eat!' she exclaims grandly.

I look at all the food, happy to be here. But I'm not, because it reminds me of my fate.

**Soo.. uhh yea. If you want me to do the arena, I have to warn you that I suck at writing that kind of stuff. I'll need to ask my friend *coughcough 1 of your BFF's initials C.L. *coughcough to help me. Can anyone tell me about anyone who betareads? Thx. **

**~waterbluewings**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
